dothackfandomcom-20200223-history
Terajima Ryoko
Terajima Ryoko (寺島良子, Terashima Ryōko) is a Heavy Axeman that first appears in .hack//Outbreak. She accidentally put her real name as her username in The World when registering. She joins Kite's party because he saved her from the bottom of a high level dungeon. Online Appearance Terajima Ryoko has a character design that resembles an angel. She has golden brown hair with a halo and a shiny white dress. Her angelic wings gives her the ability to hover above the ground slightly, as shown when commanding her to heal the party. Personality Terajima is a rather shy and overly-polite girl, but she can be feisty when something she wants is being taken away from her, as seen in her rivalry with BlackRose for Kite's affections. At one point, she says that Kite is the only male friend she's ever had. This is possibly why she feels territorial about him. She also seems to have a very poor sense of direction. Offline Basic Info Ryoko Terajima is a Junior in Class 8 at Saiba High School, an expensive, all-female school, which may explain her shyness towards Kite. In an email to Kite, she says her next school field trip may be north to see the Auroras, and then to Hawaii to thaw out. She is very close to her father, though calling him overprotective of her would be an understatement. Hobbies Terajima's father is a rice freak and she enjoys cooking it along with him. History .hack//Games thumb|Terajima Ryoko concept art. Terajima Ryoko is only a minor character in the Games. She has little to do with the main plot and joins late in the story. Her first appearance is through a BBS post where she invites people to meet with her on the top floor of a dungeon at Σ Cracked Worst Milestone. Somehow she managed to wander all the way to the dungeon's bottom level, where she was eventually found by Kite. Lacking an item to escape, Kite guided her back to the entrance. In exchange, he was rewarded with her Member Address. Shortly afterwards, she contacted Kite with the location of a high level dungeon at Σ Generous Bemused Virgin that was supposedly full of rare items. Despite her low level, Kite accompanied her to the dungeon. On the bottom floor they were attacked by a powerful Monster. Eager to prove herself, Terajima Ryoko tried to fight it alone, forcing Kite to leap in and save her. Though Kite was nearly killed during the fight he succeeded in defeating the monster by himself. Upset, Terajima Ryoko apologized to him, saying that she was the type of person who could only cause trouble for others. Kite suggested that she use her experiences in The World as an opportunity to change herself. This event marked the beginning of her infatuation with Kite. Later she invited Kite to another dungeon at Ω Raging Facing Mirrors Virgin, but was distressed when she realized that BlackRose had invited him too. Not wanting to share Kite with another girl, she became quite moody, and began to argue about unimportant things with BlackRose. She and BlackRose bickered through the entire dungeon. Eventually the two became angry enough that they split ways at the bottom of the dungeon, leaving a confused Kite behind. Like the rest of Kite's party, Terajima Ryoko was present during the final fight against Corbenik and was a victim of its Drain Heart attack. .hack//Another Birth Terajima Ryoko's role in Another Birth is essentially the same, although she talks to and makes up with BlackRose after their dungeon adventure, both expressing annoyance at Kite's indecision. .hack//LINK Terajima Ryoko (LINK) Gallery Terajima Ryoko - Body Render.jpg|Full body Render of Ryoko Image:Ryoko.jpg|Image 44, a Terajima wallpaper. Image:Distortion Boosters lg.jpg|Terajima, along with Nuke Usagimaru and Sanjuro on the Distortion booster pack box. Image:Terajimaryokoenemy.jpg|Terajima Ryoko card in .hack//ENEMY. Image:9(Card Battle).jpg|Terajima Ryoko card in Card Battle. Image:Dothackers.jpg|Terajima in a group shot of the .hackers. Image:Terajimachat.gif|Terajima sprite from .hack//Chat. Image:Distortionsets.jpg|Terajima on a Distortion deck box. Image:Group1.jpg|Terajima at the very left of the group. Trivia arguing with Alicia.]] *Terajima is most likely based on the character Princess Terria from Tail Concerto, another game developed by CyberConnect2, since they are both wealthy girls in a fancy dress, have similar names, and fight over the main character with another woman. *Terajima Ryoko's name is Terashima Ryoko in the Japanese version of the game. *Her starting level is 1 with a level 4 weapon called White Axe. *According to .hack//Archives_03 LIGHT EDITION her character model stands at 170 CM, 6'9", nearly 6'7", the same as Gardenia. *Terajima's Japanese voice actress, Kaori Nazuka, also voices Subaru and Shino. *Terajima was able to get to the bottom of a high level dungeon without activating the Magic Portals by sneaking past them, although, this is impossible in the .hack//Games because it isn't exactly like the real The World. *When going to the BlackRose/Terajima dungeon, it is highly recommended that the player take Terajima's path because the weapon at the end yields a one-of-a-kind Subaru's Axe while BlackRose's path yields a common Sun Fang. *She only appears in Image 44 in the Games, excluding the group wallpapers *Her Father once hired some secret service agents to "take care of" a boy that asked her out. Though her comments after the end of the game hint that he may be more accepting of Kite. *In the US release of the games, Ryoko's name is kept in Japanese order (family name first) for some reason. *Although Helba is the only character to hover while moving, Terajima can float momentarily while using a recovery spell, revealing that her wings are somewhat functional. *In The Japanese Version, Terajima said that she's a 2nd year senior high school student at a Saiba High School(最馬女子大付属高等学校普通科二年八組に在籍しております。at the original email chain) See also Category:Another Birth Characters Category:Heavy Axemen Category:Game Characters Category:Coma Victims Category:Female Game Characters Category:Female Human Characters